Meratus
Meratus: TN humorism renfieldism Domains: Undeath, Health, Disease Appears as a plague doctor covered in rats, often followed by rats and bats. Meratus was once a talented medic and natural philosopher, most Imperial medicine practices are attributed to him. While Merarus was mortal, he went by the name of Kulas Haker He invented the philosophy of Humorism, whereby a being may be cleansed of its impurities by balancing their humors. His methodology of placing his surgical tools into boiling water beforehand became common practice. He was known among peculiar folk for his prize leeches. His medical breakthroughs brought him admirers, then followers, then worshipers, then fanatics... He started to realise he had gained abilities he could not explain with medicine, for they were divine. He could cleanse the blood with a wave of his hand, or curdle it. He with a word could bring a blight unto a farmers crops, or double the yield. A few years went by, his miracles did not go unnoticed, however as he gazed into the mirror he saw more winkles than ever before, grey hairs sprouting among the coloured, his skin began to lose its youthful tint, He became a recluse hiding in his laboratory, experimenting on his pet rats and his leeches, people would come for healing, some came out healthy, some did not come back at all. It was in this time that he met Casey Strange (also Steven Louison) who ascended later on to become Katoo the god of opposites, and duality; Casey came into his Laboratory hoping to have his personality dualism cured, however his medical genius was considered a boon to Kulas, and so he was recruited. The pair then were not seen for 4 years (Steven Louison was seen about gathering supplies, however his true identity was unknown.) When they emerged from their Laboratory, the surrounding area was said to have been stripped of omnipedal life within the week, a plague pattered upon stubby legs biting the ankles of midnight maidens, causing their skin to darken and forbade them sleep. An agile affliction flit upon thin wings, hunting violent husbands, and they would soon find their wounds would refuse to close. Crime plummeted to practical non-existance as citizens associated immoral behaviour with disease. However the lawful peoples often became ill as well, as the contagious spread unknowingly. Many deaths occured, however Kulas would heal those that approached him, balancing their humors. Word of the pair, (Kulas Haker and Casey Strange/Steven Louison) began to again spread. Voices came forth, entreaties, threats, bargains, and weary hopes, reaching the ears of Kulas, he could hear those speaking to him from whereever they originated. The plagues raged for another 4 years and then vanished in the blink of an eye. Kulas Haker was no more, his work completed and Meratus was created. Soon after the ascension, curious souls entered the laboratory, and found half completed experiments the most interesting among them a large bat within a cage, they took the bat contemplating how it survived unfed, after all this time, they attempted to feed it but it refused to eat anything it was offered. For many moons it waited, until the full moon. It then sprang from its case, and drank its saviors dry and the vampire bat emerged onto the world, the last plague of Kulas Haker, but not the last of Meratus. strictures are as follows: Find balance within to release power whereout. Knowledge is power, question your beliefs.